Companies and individuals seeking to reduce the expense and overhead associated with maintaining their own computing resources have turned instead to purchasing remote computing services, such as remote program execution over multiple virtual machine instances and remote data storage, offered by computing resource service providers to customers. Such remote computing services are often configurable and scalable to meet various computing needs of the customers of the computing resource service provider. However, it can be difficult for a customer to manage various applications running on multiple virtual machine instances and such applications may not be portable to other computing systems or scalable to meet an increased need for resources.